


The Military Life

by Anakain10



Category: Frozen (2013), elsanna - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Military!au, icest - Freeform, the military life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakain10/pseuds/Anakain10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Elsanna] military!AU Elsa has been injured in the line of duty. Anna struggles to help her recover, will this injury put a strain on their relationship? or Will it keep them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

"authors note" i would like to give credit to those who is helping me write this fanfiction, those who edit, catch my mistakes and help me re-write senteces, unfortunatly i dont think they want their names to be out in the open so thanks LL,PG,ES"

Chapter 1- The Letter

"Oh shoot, I'm late," Anna mumbled to herself, running towards the nearest bus stop. She was running late this morning, having overslept as usual,and is now trying to catch the bus that is creeping away from it's stop. The redhead waved at the driver, hoping her gesturing would make the vehicle come to a halt. Of course, her pleading was more along the lines of incoherent babbling while gasping for air. Her lungs were on fire. She didn't know how much longer she could keep running at this pace. Sure, she has done plenty of sports in high school, but none of them involved chasing after a bus, now, going forty miles per hour.

The flagging down didn't work but she did make it to the next stop in time. Thank god she did, she was about to kneel over from lack of oxygen any second. As the door opened, Anna rummages through her pockets, grabbing the fare to pay the man. It had taken longer than she anticipated, having forgotten to grab a dollar to spare the man from dealing with her.

"Just one more...ah ha! Found you there mister nickel! Thought you could pull a fast one on me now didn't you!" the redhead announced triumphantly. With the driver staring impatiently at her, a blush creeped up on the her face as she quickly dispensed the money into the box that collected the bus fee and rushed toward the back.

"Whoops! Almost forgot that." Anna sheepishly smiles as she returns back to the front, grabbing the bus pass from the driver who rolls his eyes in reply. She isn't even sitting before the bus jerks forward. Causing her body to lung forwards, ultimately lying flat on her face. "Oh this day cannot get any worse…" she groans pulling herself up and climbing onto the closest seat, with feverish, nervous, movements.

The girl pulls her messenger bag onto her lap and searched through it with a tongue sticking out and a look of determination painted along her face. After a moment of searching she found it stuffed between the bars of chocolate she always carries around and the novel she was currently reading. It was a letter, written to her by her best friend who was currently deployed overseas. She grew up with this person for the last 15 years of her life when she was just only 3 years old.

Now that her best friend is 21, it's been three years since they enlisted in the military. Which was very hard on Anna because they were very close. The person who is in the military had to go because of certain circumstances. Although Anna did not approve of her best friends decision, she had to go support them. It was what they really wanted to do. Due to the circumstances of Anna's and her best friend situation before the military life, it was the best decision they made in order to keep their lives from falling apart.

Anna fumbles opening the letter, puts on headphones to listen to "let her go- the passengers" and she opens the letter to start reading

_" Dear Anna,_

_I hope you are doing well and not causing any trouble with Dr. Wesselton. I know that you dont_

_not like him, but he is the only person what will allow us to live in his complex without any trouble like the_

_others. I trust that you are doing well in school, and at least doing decent on your school work. Unlike last_

_semester, which you didn't do so well in. I am doing fine here overseas, Commander Bjorgman is trying to take_

_it easy this week. Last weeks mission took a toll on him, seeing that we lost one of our men because of_

_shrapnel that was lodged into his leg after an IED blew up 10ft from where we were doing a stakeout at._

_Luckily I jumped out of the way and took cover before it blew up. The other guy though was not so lucky,_

_while he did get out of the way bits and pieces got caught up in his leg. Sadly we were too late, the guy died_

_from loss of blood. It was a mission that none of us will ever forget. So the commander ordered us to retreat_

_and abandon the mission. We did however bring the body back with us so we can give it to his family to give_

_him a proper burial. At least we gave them his Dog tags, so they will always remember what he died for. His_

_death will not be in vain. Thankfully we were able to get stationed out of that area and into a more stable and_

_preserved base. Of course there will still be violence in this area but it won't be as bad as it was near Bahrain._

_At least Iraq has quieted down a bit. Don't believe half the crap you see on the news, its not nearly as violence_

_as they say, its actually not as bad as you think here. Hopefully after these next few months we should be able_

_to come back home. I can not wait to see you. I Love you and miss you very much, stay cool my snowflake" -_

_Petty Officer Elsa Arendelle_


	2. The Reason Why

Anna read the letter with tears in her eyes and tried not to cry. She raised up her arm and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her jacket, a ratty old thing that she had been wearing every day since her best friend left for deployment because it was the only thing that still had her smell on it. Most people were aware that they lived together and a close few knew that they were more than friends but, since Petty Officer Arendelle was in the military and Don't Ask Don't Tell was in effect, they had to keep their relationship on the down-low or Elsa could risk a dishonorable discharge and lose her benefits.

The only member of the military that knew of their situation was Elsa's c.o., Kristoff Bjorgman. It was in Anna's best intentions that she continue to go to school while Elsa was deployed overseas in the middle east. Her platoon would not be needed there very long, but five months is still a very long time, and with each passing day Anna waits by the mailbox waiting for her next letter, so she can breath knowing that Elsa is alive to see another day, which means one less day until she comes back home.

Elsa always questioned her commander about new mail, even on the days that the mail wasn't delivered. Although it didn't come very often for the platoon, Commander Bjorgman always gave Elsa her mail first because he knew how important the letters are to the PO2. He had known her ever since she enlisted into the navy, she was one of the best people in his platoon. Hardworking, tenacious, patriotic, courageous, well-respected, and responsible described Elsa to a T.

Elsa was a very straightforward and blunt woman. Most men asked her out because of how she carried herself most of her fellow soldiers thought it was easy to get into Elsa's pants because they thought that they could intimidate her (or at least they thought that at first). Elsa was a very skilled soldier, she hadn't become Petty Officer 2nd class in less than three years for nothing, best of her class in shooting, in the top 10% of physical fitness for both men and women, and even in the top 20% for the joint Navy-Marine fitness team. She was a fierce competitor and always aimed to be the best in everything she did and she had these icey blue eyes that would appear to look directly into your soul when facing off against her.

Anna had one older brother, another redhead named Hans. They were never the closest of siblings because Hans had always seemed to be busy. Their parents had both been lawyers and, as such, they had both been raised in a rather strict environment. Hans, being the eldest, had always seemed to be pressured a little bit more though and was expected to attend Harvard Law just like their parents. Always seeming to be busy with her older brother, Anna had had more freedom growing up and tended to be a tad rebellious. While her parents had never abused her, they just sort of gave up on her at one point and Anna was left to herself. Though Anna was smart she had never done very well in school and spent most of her time at Elsa's house for tutoring. Anna left home as soon as she turned eighteen because, while her parents didn't have a problem with her being gay, their house had never felt like home in the first place and she spend more time at Elsa's anyway. Her parents hadn't seen any problem with her leaving and still continued to pay for her education.

Elsa, on the other hand, had been living alone since she was sixteen. Her parents had gone to see her grandparents but, unfortunately, their plane, United Airlines Flight 175, was one of those to be hijacked on 9/11. When Elsa first heard the news she had shut down completely, she did not go to school for at least a month and refused to leave her house. Anna had gone to see her every day to make sure that Elsa got her schoolwork and ate something but even she couldn't seem to get through to the blonde. It saddened Anna deeply not only to lose the two people who felt more like family than her own family, but also to see her best friend in such pain. Within the month of her self-imposed isolation, Elsa had decided to make a promise to herself, that she would join the military (most likely the navy) and fight for her country.

"I'm going to join the military so that no one else will have to lose loved ones to terrorist attacks like I did" Elsa had told Anna. Elsa had inherited the money her parents had in her trust fund so she was able finish school and make ends meet without any complications. It was not until Anna had moved in with the older girl that they decided to move away from their hometown and be closer to Anna's university. Elsa was able to provide for herself and Anna since she had a steady career and Anna's parents were paying for the redhead's college themselves.

Elsa had originally wanted to wait a while before enlisting so that she and Anna could build a more stable life together but money proved to be an issue and she joined early. Anna had agreed to continue her studies while Elsa was away. The girl excelled at artistic pursuits and had decided to enroll in Oaken University because it had one of the best art programs in Corona. While their lives were not ideal, the two were able to make it work because of their love for each other and the knowledge that they would be together again before they knew it.


	3. The Arrival at OKU

a/n I'm giving AO3 a try because Fanfiction is giving me trouble right now

* * *

 

 

Chapter 3

The bus came to a screeching stop, causing Anna to fall forward, hitting her head on the seat in front of her. She looked up at the window to see that she had arrived at her destination. Rushing to get off the bus, she picked up the letter off of the floor and grabbed her bags, almost running out the door. Stepping down the stairs, she almost tripped and fell, but luckily caught herself, forcing her to end up standing in an awkward position. The redhead stood up quickly, her eyes scanning the area, trying to take everything in. Anna's eyes finally landed on the handcrafted wooden sign that read "Welcome to Oaken University, Where You'll Be A-OK!"

The sign brought great comfort to Anna for some reason and she was even more excited to see where the semester would take her. Walking towards the main building, the art major frantically looked through her one of her bags to find her schedule and stuffed the letter (now crumpled up) back into it. Finally, after flipping through several notebooks and sketchbooks, she found her (hurriedly written and very messy) schedule. Dropping her gaze, Anna squinted at her handwriting, slightly confused, when suddenly her cousin, Rapunzel, showed up behind her and whispered "boo!"

"Woah Punzie! I didn't see you there, what are you doing here?" the redhead asked as she tried to catch her breath from the sudden fright.

"I applied to OU, silly, don't you remember? Well I got in! Granted I keep my grades up, and all that jazz, but anyway, now we can be college buddies!" Rapunzel babbled on as Anna put her schedule back into her bag.

"Well yeah but I hadn't heard that you'd gotten in, Punzie." Anna replied. "What are you majoring in?"

"Well I haven't decided yet but I was thinking of something rtsy fartsy, this is a fine arts college after all." Rapunzel relied.

"I think painting would suit your... eccentric personality," Anna said, "but, and I hate to leave you, I need to get some stuff done in my dorm room so I should go." Anna said her goodbyes to her cousin and turned to head toward her room, emotionally exhausted after reading Elsa's letter. Finally arriving at her room, she briefly struggled to find her keys, dropping her bag and creating a mess in the process. After what seemed like forever, she finally retrieved her key and stepped into her room, dropping her bag by the door and flopping down on the bed to get some rest.

This would be her second semester at OU but the first time she stayed in the dorms. It was the best choice considering that Elsa was overseas and Anna hadn't gotten around to getting her license yet. Just as she was drifting off to sleep Anna remembered that she still needed to unpack so she reluctantly got up and began to arrange her belongings. After putting her sheets on the bed, her laptop and notebooks on the desk, her clothes in their drawers, and her posters on the walls, she sat down and began to write.

_Dear Elsa,_

_I have settled into a dorm room just like we talked about. Don't worry about the apartment either, Mr. Weselton wasn't too happy with the fact that the apartment would be empty for a while but since we've already paid through the rest of this year he just has to deal with it. Oh and do you remember my cousin Rapunzel? She actually did get into OU, honestly I didn't think she would get in (I love her but her grades were never that good) but hey, family is family, right?_

_I miss you very much, it's hard not seeing your beautiful face every day. Sometimes I still wake up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare and look to your side of the bed, only to realize that you aren't here anymore. This deployment is taking a toll on me but I know you have it much harder and I promised I'd stay with you till the very end and I intend to. I know you are fighting for our freedom over there, and I pray every night that you will be safe and I'll be able to snuggle up in your arms once again._

_The feeling I miss most is waking up with you every morning and getting my good morning kiss from your grumpy self. I can't seem to get used to not having you here with me. My life seems to be a little less interesting without you here by my side. Of course I put on a facade in public, telling everyone that I'm fine without you here and how much I understand you leaving, but inside I'm still hurting._

_I'm not fine, and sometimes I don't understand why you had to leave me. Sometimes I like to imagine that it's all pretend and that you're not out there in a REAL war where you can get injured or even die. I don't ever want to hear a knock on my door and see soldiers standing outside, waiting to tell me that something has happened to you._

_You really are the love of my life. Without you I can't be the bubbly Anna everyone sees because I don't feel as safe or as happy. Every day that I struggle I remember that you're struggling right there with me. I am very thankful for your c.o., who knows about our relationship and has decided to not tell your superiors. I know how much serving in the military means to you and the last thing I want to do is to make you feel bad about living your dream. I do struggle and I do hurt but I'm strong and I will be your anchor, keeping you connected to our home and our life together. Be safe, Elsa._

_All my love,_

_Anna_

Satisfied with her letter Anna placed it into an envelope and left it on her desk and she returned to bed, drifting off to sleep.


	4. The Battlefield

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FEISTYPANTSANDSNOWQUEEN for revising this chapter for me :) sorry guys it has been taking so long to update. just really bad writers block, but thanks for sticking with me and i hope you enjoy the story"**

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FEISTYPANTSANDSNOWQUEEN for revising this chapter for me :) sorry guys it has been taking so long to update. just really bad writers block, but thanks for sticking with me and i hope you enjoy the story"

Chapter 4

"Elsa! Get down!" Bjorgman yelled. The entire surrounding area was being covered with sand and shrapnel from explosions. Bjorgman was huffing and losing his breath with his back was against a broken wall, trying to defend himself. He looked over his shoulder quickly enough to turn around and grab his AR 15. Running for cover, the wall that once defended his body blew up.

Elsa, on the other hand, was camped on a nearby rooftop with her Dragunov rifle at the ready. She wasn't supposed to have a rifle per se, one of the downsides of being a female in the platoon, but she didn't care for the rules. She had grabbed the nearest rifle and ran up to the roof of the closest building she could find that wasn't in the direct line of fire. As heavy as the rifle was, Elsa was still running full speed, hoping she could rush up onto the roof and get in position as quickly as possible. Once she found a suitable position she got on her belly and stared through the scope to spot potential enemies.

Meanwhile, on the ground Kristoff stared back at the demolished wall that so recently served as protection. He turned to see that through the mist of sand blowing in the air, there was a small, slim figure with blonde hair sticking out of the helmet positioned on a roof in front of him. After realizing that it was Elsa he quickly moved out of her way, knowing how good of a shot the blonde was.

Elsa saw her commander run out of her line of sight, followed immediately by an approaching enemy. Unable to vocally warn her commander, she looked through the scope, aligned her sights and placed her finger steadily on the trigger. Once she got a lock on the target, she pulled the trigger, cutting down the enemy soldier. The Dragunov rifle had way more recoil than she had anticipated, but Elsa kept her ground, ignoring the pain in her right shoulder.

Sven, Kristoff's patrol dog, was sniffing through some rubble nearby when he heard the shot and quickly ran towards the sound. Seeing his owner, Sven ran to join him beside a building. Bjorgman heard the shot and turned around just in time to see a body hit the ground. As he turned back around he saw Sven approaching. "Good boy sven" he muttered, "come on, let's get outta here." Sven barked in reply, quickly matching Kristoff's pace.

When the sand and dust finally settled it revealed both bodies and piles of debris. Elsa looked down, pushing her visor up, and saw the body of the enemy soldier she had just killed. "Goddamn my hair is a mess" she muttered while getting up off of her belly and standing upright. Picking up the rifle, she examined it and secures it on on a sling over her shoulder. She took off her helmet and, upon realizing that her really was a mess, she ran her fingers through it, brushing the bangs out of the way. Giving up on her unruly bun, she let her hair down into its loose braid. Wearing that helmet for so long she had begun to sweat at some point and, while wiping her brow, she saw her commander moving towards her. Spotting some loose ammo on the ground she picked it up and stored it in her vest while waiting on her c.o.

Kristoff and Sven make their way up the stairs, careful to avoid the fallen debris. Upon making it to the rooftop Kristoff took off his helmet and sweat ran a hand through his hair. "Jesus Elsa" he said, "could've given me a warning before opening fire right over my head!"

"Sorry sir, there was no time to give you a warning so I just took the shot" Elsa replied.

"Well, since I'm alive in one piece and all I guess I can let this slide." Kristoff grinned. "Thanks for saving my butt back there, Ice Queen"

"Stop calling me Ice Queen… It's not my fault that my eyes tend to 'stare straight into people's souls' as you all like to say" Elsa said indignantly.

"What ever you say, Ice Queen" Kristoff replied, smiling to himself. He knew that Elsa wasn't really an "Ice Queen," it's just that the way she looks when she's focused and her eyes turn really blue, it looks like she's staring into your soul. At least according to the men anyway, Kristoff had yet to experience this himself.

"Come on, lets get out of here and back to the base before something else shows up" Kristoff said, signaling Elsa to hurry up. Elsa follows Bjorgman (who follows Sven), once again avoiding the debris. Just after reaching the bottom of the stairs Kritstoff hears a loud whistling noise and screams at Elsa. "Elsa duck!" were Kristoff last words as he dropped to the ground, taking Sven with him, only to hear the sound of an explosion right beside them and see the building crack and sway following the detonation.

Elsa got to her feet and yelled to Kristoff, their ears still ringing, "Commander! We have to go! Come on Sven!" Elsa and Sven ran at full speed, managed to jump over a pile of rubble, and took cover behind what was left of a brick wall.

Kristoff crawled toward Elsa and Sven as fast as he could. When he finally reached cover with the others he stole glance back to find the building where they had just been reduced to rubble.

"Damn it Elsa we have got to get out of here" Kristoff said.

"Well Jesus commander, why didn't I think of that idea?" Elsa replied, her frustration and fatigue manifesting itself as sarcasm.

"Hey, I'm still your Commander, so don't you get snarky with me" Kristoff replied half heartedly.

"Pft, whatever Bjorgman, just remember I'm the one who saved your ass" Elsa rebutted harshly.

"Jesus, Elsa, I was just giving you a hard time, no need to be so cold…" Kristoff paused, grinning. "Ha ha get it? because you're called the Ice Queen?"

"Let's just get out of here and back to the base" the blonde petty officer sighed as she signaled for Sven and Kristoff to follow her.

Kristoff followed behind Sven and Elsa as they approached the base. Just as they reached the gates Sven's ear twitched and he turned his head out toward the distance, focusing on something in the dark. That's when it happened.

Zooming past Kristoff, a bullet hit Elsa's right leg. Caught by surprise, Elsa screamed out in pain as she fell to the ground and Kristoff ran towards her.

"Oh God, Elsa I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Kristoff whimpered and gently lifted Elsa's head. "Elsa, please be alright, please make it, you are going to make it, come on and we'll get you some medical attention" he said desperately.

"K -kristoff" Elsa whimpered as she tried to hold back her tears.

"You can cry, Elsa, it's ok to cry, I know you're in a lot of pain. Don't worry you'll make it, I promised Anna that you'd make it home and I don't break promises" Kristoff said sternly as he lifted Elsa up and carried her back onto the base, Sven running behind him. Greeted at the gates by a team of medics, Kristoff handed Elsa off and watched sullenly as they took her away.

* * *

Anna paced back and forth in her tiny dorm room, probably wearing down a path in the carpet. She had been wondering why she hadn't heard from Elsa in over a week. Anna was so sure that she had sent her previous letter as priority mail so that it would arrive as soon as possible and it usually took Elsa about a week to reply. Exhausted from her worry, Anna let her mind wander to her best friend and the love of her life, and she began to weep silently because of how much she missed Elsa. She missed her touch, her smell, and, most of all, her voice. She missed how Elsa would tell her it would be ok and kiss her on the forehead. As Anna lie there she finally resigned herself to another sleepless night when she heard it, three of them in rapid succession.

Knock. Knock. Knock.


	5. Deja Vu'

**Chapter 5- Deja Vu'**

**a/n: thanks for Feistypantsandsnowqueen on tumblr. for being my beta :D and r9kiskillingme for also helping to edit.**

**I hope this chapter meets your guys expectation! :D please leave a comment/review down below**

**my tumblr is Elsanna-fanboy DOT tumblr DOT com  
**

* * *

Kristoff waited outside of the medical tent and paced back and forth, hands behind his back and his head down. Sven sat near him and, though still alert, looked solemnly at his master.

"Come on, Sven, don't look at me like that, I'm worried enough as it is, we have no idea how much damage that bullet's done." Kristoff tried to explain to the canine, using hand motions. "I wish I could have done something, warned her or even taken the bullet myself. Jesus, Anna is going to be heartbroken when she finds out. I have to let her know that Elsa's been hurt, but how?"

Kristoff rummaged through his rucksack and pulled out an old crumpled picture of him and his buddy. As he tried to straighten out the picture he was hit by a wave of nostalgia, thinking about how long it had been since he'd last seen his friend.

In the picture, stood him and his buddy, Eugene, although most people called him Flynn. Kristoff and Flynn had been members of Spec Ops, a group similar to the Navy Seals, except the missions tended not to be quite as intense. Though Flynn was older than Kristoff they were the same rank and, while the former may not have been a commander, he was sort of a mentor to young Kristoff. Flynn had a charming face and was a smooth talker, which got him and Kristoff out of trouble more times than they could count.

Thinking back, Kristoff suddenly remembered what had happened that set the two on their current paths.

_"Flynn! Get out of the way!" yelled Kristoff._

_"No way brother, I'm not going to let you get hurt." Flynn struggled to say as he used his body to shield Kristoff._

_"Flynn!" The blonde cried out as he saw his mentor fall to the ground._

_"Hey, dude" Flynn stuttered out, his arm bleeding heavily. Kristoff moved toward his friend and, looking down, saw that Flynn's upper forearm had been hit and the bullet was a through and through._

_"Medics! Tango down, we need a medic right now!" Kristoff yelled out, a crack in his voice. Acting quickly, he lifted his mentor's head up and told him to keep breathing. "Stay with me Flynn, don't close your eyes, you're going to make it, I swear. I haven't even gotten myself a girlfriend yet. I need you to be my wingman."_

_Flynn looked up at the young blonde, wincing in pain he tried his best to keep his eyes open but, before long, his lids drooped and close. He could hear Kristoff trying to keep him awake, but the pain was too intense and the blood loss made him tired. All of a sudden, he heard muffled voices in the background and felt himself being lifted and placed onto a stretcher. Flynn had no idea where the had bullet hit, he just knew that he was tired and in pain._

_Kristoff watched as Flynn was carried into the medical tent and, hoping for the best, he followed them. After what seemed to be forever, he saw one of the medics coming out to get some air after surgery and seized the chance to question him about his friend. The surgeon lowered his head and, rubbing his eyes, told the blonde that his friend had just lost part of his arm._

_Kristoff just stood there in disbelief. Only a few hours ago the two had been talking about everything they would do when they got back stateside. And now... everything had changed._

"Commander Bjorgman!" One of the medics called, snapping Kristoff out of his flashback.

"Yes, sorry, I'm coming" He replied.

"Sir, the bullet was a .223 caliber and it seems to have been shot by a sniper rifle, but we're currently unsure of what kind it was and we won't know until we get the ballistics back." The medic said as he quickly scanned over Elsa's chart.

"How's Elsa?" Kristoff asked worriedly.

"Well, the bullet hit her femoral artery and, due to the blood loss, we couldn't save the leg. I'm sorry."

Kristoff shook his head as a feeling of dejà vu hit him. First Flynn and now Elsa... "How much pain did she feel?"

"None, sir. We put her under as soon as you brought her in. She's still asleep because the drugs haven't completely worn off but you can go in to see her if you want." The medic said and walked away to speak to another patient.

"I need to get a message to Anna first and I think I know just who to call." Kristoff muttered to himself. Taking out his satellite phone, he placed a call to his old friend and mentor, Flynn.

* * *

Three solid knocks were all Anna heard and that was enough to get her off the bed. Hurrying to wipe her eyes with her sleeves, she made her way to the door. She cautiously opened the door and saw an unfamiliar man standing in the hallway, with a solemn look on his face and what appeared to be a prosthetic arm.

"Ms. Anna Westergard?" The tall man asked quietly.

"Um yes, that's me. And who, may I ask, are you?" Anna asked the mysterious man.

Ignoring the question, the man at the door continued "I'm here with a message from Commander Kristoff Bjorgman." He bowed his head slightly. "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, ma'am, but Ms. Elsa Arendelle has been wounded in the line of duty."

"Wait… what?! What do you mean wounded in the line of duty?!" Anna yelled at the man. "I have been worried sick! Where is she?"

"Please, Ms. Westerguard, she is not stateside, yet. I came immediately with the message as a personal favor to her commander." The man said and he handed her a manila envelope. Anna opened it and rifled through the contents, before pulling out a hastily written note.

_Ms. Westerguard,_

_Included in this envelope are the papers for you to sign to ensure you that, once Elsa gets back to the states, YOU will be the one taking care of her. Without your signatures the military will find her next of kin to shoulder that responsibility and if that happens, you won't be able to get close to her without the nature of your relationship being revealed._

_Kristoff Bjorgman._

Anna's knees shook as she took in her current situation. "Oh no… what am I going to do? I've got classes and no transportation and I don't even know what happened to Elsa... I'm so sorry, I'm babbling, aren't I?"

"With all due respect, ma'am, but I have to leave you with the papers and allow you to get your affairs in order. I'll be back in 3 days to pick them up so they can be processed. My name is Lt. Eugene Fitzherbert, but you can call me Flynn. I'm an old comrade of Commander Bjorgman's. I do hope three days will be enough time for you to get ready as it's very important that you get it taken care of before Elsa gets back to the States." He said that in a calm, almost comforting manner, having seen the perplexity and confusion written on the young woman's face, and walked away..

Anna turned and closed the door behind her, holding the manila envelope with vice-like grip against her chest as tears rolled down her face. She leaned her back against the door and slumped down to the ground, letting out a small whimper. "H-how could this happen? She was just fine last week…"

She couldn't seem to focus on the documents in her lap. The documents that would give her the chance to take care of her Elsa; to make sure she was alright and would recover. As important as they were, the redhead had no idea how she would be able to handle it all, with finals that were coming up and no form of transportation.

"I can't even freaking drive and I don't know when she is coming back or where she'll stay... It's not like she can stay here in the dorm, the RA just wouldn't let her." She said and opened the envelope to look at the documents again.

Standing up, papers in hand, she began to look over them more thoroughly. As she read, tears began to fall onto the paper for realization struck that, once she signed them, her life would never be the same again. One of her worst nightmares was coming true and she couldn't even fathom the difficulties that she and Elsa would face over the next few months.

Anna loved Elsa dearly and would definitely stay with her and take care of her but the redhead knew that it would mean giving up part of her own life. She always knew that they would spend the rest of their lives together. But she just didn't realize how soon those lives would start...


	6. The Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N ! THANKS To Okaami-chin - (she also writes Elsanna Fics) for being an amazing beta in this chapter and to Feistypantsandsnowqueen :D without these 2 chapter 6 would not be the way it is now. I hope you guys really like this story, i really want to see/read some reviews so i know what i can improve on and i want to know what you guys like about the story :)

 

* * *

CHAPTER 6 – The Departure

Elsa looks around her, and saw nothing but a blank canvas. She realized that she's not asleep, but not awake in reality yet. Wandering around, just going in no particular direction…that was until she starts picturing the day of deployment before her. Out of nowhere the blank canvas she once walked on, the world started transforming into the train station. She see's two familiar figures near the edge of a platform, walking closer she saw Anna crying, vaguely remembering the conversation, Elsa's ghostly form listened in on the argument she had with her beloved before boarding the train to leave for deployment.

* * *

Elsa lets out a gruff sound of frustration, trying not to let her emotion overcome her. Her train is leaving soon, and the last thing she wants to do is cry in front of Anna. She did that the night before, but now was the time to stay strong. _'Anna––'_

 _'You can't possibly think that this will change things Elsa, I swear to you in all things chocolate that I will be here for you."_  Anna stopped and pondered for a bit, before her voice grew small and a whisper escaped her lips,  _"Unless you're afraid of me cheating? Losing faith in you?'_  Anna questions, taking a step closer, taking hold of Elsa's hands once again in an iron grip, that surprised the older girl. _'Because you can go ahead and botch that idea. I'll wait for you.'_

 _'No, you don't understand!"_  Elsa says, trying vainly to pull out of Anna's grasp, but her lover was just strong enough to keep her grounded, temporarily. _"War is a different environment." She_  turned away, her eyes trained at the floor with her hands clenched at her sides; she couldn't bear to stare back at Anna.  _"There's violence and fear and it's brutal, and it's going to change me, I won't be the same."_  She could feel her voice cracking at the infinite possibilities of what could happen to her body.  _"I'll be broken Anna, someone who can't be repaired"_

But that's not what Elsa is really worried about. It's all about Anna's happiness. And she can't be happy if Anna is waiting on her. She can't go overseas, thinking about her beloved happiness every second she's gone. She suddenly turns around, and her eyes pleading for Anna to understand the repercussions of deployments. The struggle of having a love one in the military, there will always be too many what-ifs, and that's something she doesn't want Anna to ever think about.

_"No matter how much you think you love me now, I'm going to change out there. I can't ask you to wait for six months for a woman you won't even know.'_ _I can't risk it. Not with Anna's happiness." Elsa thought to herself._

_'But––'_

_'Six months of your life,'_  Elsa says firmly, seizing her hands, giving it a squeeze. She was always better communicating through her hands...but she was worried that her hands would be too worn out from combat before she could have a chance to hold Anna's again. Would she be able to provide Anna with the proper care and need with her own two hands, both figuratively and literally?

 _'It's too much to waste on me.'_  She brings their joined hands to her mouth, tenderly pressing her lips to the backs of Anna's knuckles. She lets her eyes flutter closed, so that she doesn't have to look at the heartbreak on Anna's face. If she did look...it would weaken Elsa's resolve of even signing up for this. All this, would have been for nothing if she saw Anna cry right now.

 _'I will still love you,'_  Elsa murmurs, lifting her eyelids but keeping them trained on Anna's nose, or her chin, anything but her eyes.  _'And I know you love me, but you'll get over it. You'll find someone else, and I want you to be happy with him or her."_

 _"No! Damn it Elsa! LOOK AT ME!"_  She brought her hands up to Elsa's jaw, and forced her gently to look straight in to her eyes. When Elsa does make contact, she couldn't stop the tears that were burning her eyes.

 _"You're making this very difficult,"_  Elsa joked weakly, trying not to upset her lover anymore, but horribly failing at it.

 _"That's not true, I will not find someone else,"_  Anna whimpers, shaking her head at the thought of her being with another woman much less a man, that's not Elsa. It was enough to make her feel sick and disgusted.  _' I can't imagine my life without you, you've been in my life for so many years, I am not just going to throw all that away, because you are leaving for deployment" Do you think I would EVER leave you?!"_

She was now toe to toe with the stubborn blonde trying to meet her eye level who still refused to meet her gaze. The red hair jabbers her finger on Elsa's chest poking with every sharp word about loyalty. She'd never turn her back on her lover. That's what love is. Stick it through till the end. Even if it meant long periods of waiting, hoping they'll be okay.

 _"I would've thought you would want someone who was grounded, someone who would stay with you physically for the time I will be absent, someone who can give you all the love in the world and what I can't do overseas."_  Elsa says, still not making any eye contact with her significant other.  _'I will be gone, and during that time my personality will change, every day I will face danger that could possibly injure me or worst case scenario have me winding up dead, I don't want to have to put you through all that Anna, I love you and I want what is best for you. Anna...I don't want you to be lonely..."_

_"I have the girls with me! I won't be alone! Rapun-"_

_"Anna! You know my meaning…The thought of you alone; it hurts me to know that I can't be there. If someone can do it my place, then so be it because it would've been for the best. I believe that._

Triggered by those words, Elsa's ghostly form slowly remembers the song lyrics she had prepared to say to Anna at the time, but was too caught up in the emotions of the the departure.

_**"So I'll sing this song to you** _

_**For the last time** _

_**And my heart is torn in two** _

_**Thinking of days spent without you...** _

_**...And if you are alone** _

_**Make sure you're not lonely** _

_**Cause if you are, I blame myself** _

_**For never being home** _

_**I know I'm not the only one** _

_**Who will treat you like they should** _

_**Like you deserve"** _

'Elsa, please just listen-'

_"Anna, you have school soon this coming fall and, I'm about t-to board this train in a few minutes,' Elsa chokes out, trying to keep her tears at bay. 'I do not want to distract you from your studies, because I know how much you want to go to OU. I can't have you worry about my everyday if I'm okay or not! You worked way too hard to get to this point to see you throw it away from missing me too much, or if you're-. My feelings are irrelevant at this point..'_

Anna sighed, feeling a bit guilty of getting fired up over Elsa's admission. She was always thinking about Anna's well being and Anna's happiness. She was just doing what she thought was right, and if this is the way to do it…But it didn't mean it hurt any less. The fact that Elsa was purposely trying to give Anna reasons to give up on her was enough to make Anna's stomach turn into knots.

Why would she be willing to make up excuses just for me to find someone else? If that's not love...I don't know what is. Anna sadly mused to herself.

_'Elsa, I don't want you to walk away from me, and there's just all these things we still have left to say.'_

Anna says as the words slowly slipped out of her mouth, not exactly in a happy melodic form, but it caught the older one off guard. Anna has to let Elsa know that she will be here. Wherever Elsa will go Anna will be right here at home waiting for her.

Taking her hand, Anna lifts up Elsa's chin and looks straight in the face, _'Elsa June Arendelle, I will not stand here and waste the last few moments I have with you bickering, I will stand by you, I will wait for you, I will always love you'_

 _'But, Anna- '_  Elsa whisper

_**'I'm counting all the things I could have done** _

_**To make you see** _

_**That I wanted us to be what I go to sleep and dream of** _

_**I want you to know that I'd die for you** _

_**I'd die for you'** _

...is what Elsa really wanted to say, but couldn't muster up the words. God now would be the perfect time to say it.

Before Elsa said anything further, she felt a pair of moist lips, an explosion of total peace and serenity overwhelmed them both. The true meaning of life, the love, and the utter wonder on both of there faces, hoping this night would never end. Knowing that for both of them, this may be the last time to prove there melancholy love, so strong, so deep, and yet so sad to never want to let go, to the meaning of life.

Playing softly in the background of the train station Elsa's ghostly being hears -

_**"I don't want this moment** _

_**To ever end** _

_**Where everything's nothing** _

_**Without you** _

_**I'll wait here forever just to** _

_**To see you smile** _

_**Cause it's true** _

_**I am nothing without you** _

_**Through it all** _

_**I've made my mistakes** _

_**I stumble and fall** _

_**But I mean these words** _

_**I want you to know** _

_**With everything** _

_**I won't let this go** _

_**These words are my heart and soul** _

_**I'll hold on to this moment** _

_**You know** _

_**As I bleed my heart out to show** _

_**And I won't let go"** _

Elsa's ghostly form was watching as she see's her past self with Anna, how so in love they were, how emotional the departure was, how time flies.

 _"Come back to me Elsa…"_  Anna whispered, when her lips let go for a brief second before connecting them again for one last kiss. "Save those words for when you see me again.

It will be a long time before she can taste them again.

Elsa slowly pulls away from the kiss, slowly touching Anna's face with her fingertips as she mouthed the words  _'I love you'_  and turns around lifting her rucksack to her shoulder as the train comes to a full stop. The sliding door opens, and she walks inside, looking over her shoulder and gave Anna a brave strained smile, leaving a broken-hearted Anna behind the closed doors.

When Elsa's train departed away from her sight, Anna felt her knees collapse as she broke down in tears.

**_"All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and suddenly I bumped into you'_ **

Anna sang in a slower tempo, "She sang brokenly but instead of finishing the song line she sang another line to fit her situation

**_"I'm here without you baby, you're still on my lonely mind, I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time…"_ **

With the doors closing behind her, the younger Elsa sat down and put in her ear buds to play some music in the hope of keeping herself from thinking of Anna. The song that began to play didn't help. Ghost Elsa sat down or floated by her side, and realized that her former self was shedding tears.

Elsa doesn't remember tears rolling down her face while on the train to her destination, all she remembered was feeling completely numb. She left the love of her life behind, which just the sole notion of providing for her.

 _"Damn it Elsa, I hope you know what you're in for,"_  She cursed at herself.  _"I will come back to her alive if it's the last thing I do."_

* * *

songs: Last time - Secondhand Serenade

With me- Sum 41

Love is an open door- Frozen OST

Here without you- 3 doors down


	7. Chatper 7- The Apartment

A/N: Thanks to Feistypantsandsnowqueen and Okaami-chin ? for being awesome beta's/editors

DISCLAIMER: The songs do not belong to me. They belong to their respective artist and the publishing companies that sponsor these songs. I also do not own FROZEN...although I wish I did.

Enjoy~

* * *

As she watched the train fade into the distance Elsa reflected on what she had just seen and marvels at the intensity of the emotions shared between the two. She wondered how the people around them felt, seeing someone leaving for deployment isn't that uncommon, but seeing someone that's openly gay leaving for deployment is. Thank goodness no one knows them in town well enough to out Elsa to the military. That would've been a disaster and such a mess to deal with. It was a good thing that they didn't live in a very small town or people would have talked and that would have been a disaster. Elsa stared at Anna, she had been unable to see her when the event had actually occurred because she'd already boarded the train and now, looking at the redhead, Elsa was glad for that fact, she'd never seen Anna so devastated. Elsa had really been the only person Anna had ever had and now she was gone.

_**Now you're gone** _

_**I realize my love for you was strong** _

_**And I miss you here,** _

_**Now you're gone** _

_**I keep waiting here by the phone** _

_**With your pictures hanging on the wall** _

_Anna just couldn't believe it, the one person that had always been there for her, who took care of her more than her parents ever did, who paid more attention to her, who acted like the older sibling Hans never was, who gave her enough love to make up for her distant parents and her aloof excuse of brother, was gone, had vanished on a train, and she was never going to see that train come back._

Only after observing Anna's micro facial expressions, Elsa saw Anna's face break down into tears. The freckle-faced girl dropped to her knees on the floor of the station, tears falling onto the stone floor. The facade she had was slowly crumbling away, exposing the feelings she had kept inside for so long, the feelings she didn't want to show her girlfriend, like how worried she was, how mad she was for being left, and how disheartened she was, but also how proud she was that her lover was going out to serve a purpose, to fulfill a mission, to save as many lives as possible so that other families wouldn't have to go through the same suffering that she had.

Clutching hard onto Elsa's favorite jacket (which still had her smell on it) Anna cried, paying no attention to those around her in the middle of the busy train station, that no one even cared to figure out what's troubling her. "Elsa," she whimpered, "please come back home safely."

_**'Without a word , you let me know love** _

_**Without a word, you give me love** _

_**You made me even hold of your breath but you ran away like this** _

_**Without a word, love leaves me** _

_**Without a word, love tossed me away** _

_**What should I say next?** _

_**My lips were surprised** _

_**Without a word, tears fall** _

_**Without a word, my heart breaks down.'** _

Elsa wanted to touch Anna, hold her tight and, and reassure her, even though she really didn't know if she would make it back to her alive or in one piece. Seeing her significant other heartbroken like that left a feeling in her heart that she couldn't seem to shake.

The scene Elsa found herself in moved forward and everything faded into white, replacing the train station with endless cream-colored walls. Elsa wandered aimlessly and eventually found herself in an empty, unfurnished room. Only after the walls and rooms fully materialize did Elsa realize where she was. She was back in her apartment living room, surrounded by boxes. Furniture was half assembled, open suitcases and containers littered the counters, the walls were bare, and and the windows were without screens, leaving the sun to shine in an empty, open kitchen.

As the sight before her settled in, Elsa found a smile appearing on her face. T _his was our first apartment, the first one I ever got with Anna._  Looking back, Elsa realized that Anna was the first person to share an apartment, or any home for that matter, with her since she was 16 and lost her parents.

* * *

 

_After her parents lost their lives in the plane crash on 9/11, she couldn't stand living with other people. She ended up getting her own apartment so she wouldn't be constantly reminded of her loss, and didn't even go to school for an entire month, mourning the death of her parents alone. She had confined herself to the apartment, only eating whenever Anna came bugging her for hours after school, sliding her homework underneath the door, and having a one sided conversation with the door._

_Sitting alone, every Tuesday night, Elsa would listen to a song on replay, a song that reminded her of her father._

_**'Back when I was a child** _

_**Before life removed all the innocence** _

_**My father would lift me high** _

_**And dance with my mother and me and then** _

_**Spin me around til' I fell asleep** _

_**Then up the stairs he would carry me** _

_**And I knew for sure I was loved** _

_**If I could get another chance** _

_**Another walk, another dance with him** _

_**I'd play a song that would never ever end** _

_**How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again, ooh"** _

_Unaware of Elsa's Tuesday night ritual, Anna came knocking on her door every evening, asking if she had eaten, slept, bathed. She even brought Elsa's homework from school, thankfully Elsa's teachers had been understanding and, with some persuading from Anna, willingly sent the blonde's homework. Elsa was sitting by the door one evening, as she usually did when Anna came by, and she heard Anna sing to her, her beautiful voice tainted by her pain._

_"Elsa?_

_**Please, I know you're in there,** _

_**People are asking where you've been,** _

_**We only have each other,** _

_**It's just you and me.** _

_**What are we gonna do?"** _

_Anna sang softly, facing the door with her head down, hoping for some kind of response from her best friend._

_**They say "have courage", and I'm trying to,** _

_**I'm right out here for you, just let me in** _

_The other Elsa's back was against the door, listening to the soft but tear-jerking voice of her best friend as tears slowly streamed down her face and she buried her head into her arms._

_**We only have each other,** _

_**It's just you and me.** _

_**What are we gonna do?"** _

_Elsa's couldn't even mouth out a response, every response made her quake in sobs as she curled tighter into herself, hoping to block out the pain she was feeling._

_But the one thing on her mind was clear, wouldn't know what to do...how to deal...how to-to accept, that her parents were gone, and they were never coming back._

_Just the very thought of the finality of the situation made Elsa's sobs more raw than ever before as she refused to respond to Anna's plea._

* * *

Elsa shook herself out of her memories and focused on the scene unfolding before her. She watched as the other Elsa opened the door, with a suitcase in one hand and bags in the other, all while trying to put away the house key. A bouncy younger version of the redhead struggled in after her, clearly carrying too much but determined to make it inside. It was an adorable sight, ,seeing Anna struggle with the weight of the bags, but the bounce that she has with every step showed her excitement that warmed Elsa's heart at the scene. It was like watching Anna at her finest, in all her "sophisticated grace."

Elsa remembered being in the apartment and getting things moved in while the bubbly redhead was finishing her last few weeks of high school, hence the amount of clutter. This scene made Elsa chuckle.

The other Elsa, unaware of her spirit-self in the room, threw her keys toward the coffee table and they went right through Elsa's midsection. Man, I must've had one hell of a day to just throw my keys like that, Elsa thought to herself. Looking at the other Elsa, with hair all messed up, the infamous single braid looking like it was on its last leg, just about ready to burst out into a gigantic, tangled mess, she snickered. Seeing the look of happiness on the other Elsa's face, the blonde almost wanted to run over and hug her tightly. She almost couldn't remember the last time she had been that happy, other than graduating basic training of course.

 _Enough with the flashbacks Elsa. Focus on what's in front of you right now._  The spirit mentally said.

* * *

Flashback

"Elsa! look at this place, we finally have our own place," Anna almost squealed as she dropped all of the bags that she had been carrying onto the floor.

"Anna Westerguard, what did I tell you? You're carrying all the fragile things in those bags," Elsa exclaimed and shook her head before bending to pick up the bags and inspect their belongings, thankfully nothing had been broken.

"Sorry Elsa… I guess I just got a little too excited. I mean come on, we are living together! Just the two of us! No one to bother us!"

"It's alright, just please make sure that next time you put everything down before you move your arms in a way that's not human," the other Elsa said sarcastically.

 _Finally, a place for Anna and I to be together without having the fear of anyone finding out about us,_  the other Elsa thought and smiled to herself as she looked at Anna, whose eyes had lit up like a kid in a candy store. Chuckling to herself, the other Elsa started putting things away before moving on to the boxes in the middle of the living room.

"Anna, can you please move those boxes aside so that we can clear this area and I can move the couch over here," the other Elsa asked.

"Sure, no problemo. Man, can you believe that everything we own is in these boxes? I sure can't. We finally have a safe haven, a place where we won't be judged. I love you and all, but man, those people back in town were just plain rude… oops, sorry Elsa, didn't mean to ramble on like that, it just hasn't really hit me yet that we live by ourselves. Oh and I couldn't believe how easy it was to tell my parents about me moving in with you... oh crap... I mean… um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up anything by mentioning my parents. Shit. Okay, well, I'm gonna shut up now."

"Anna its ok, I did my grieving and it doesn't affect me as much anymore. I mean, being in the military for the past 2 years has kinda gotten me used to saying "conceal it, don't feel it," which helps sometimes when I need to focus. Oh jeez, now I'm rambling on too... thanks, Anna" the other Elsa replied sarcastically.

"1….2….3...and pusssh!" the other Elsa growled out between clenched teeth as she and Anna finally positioned the couch in a suitable spot in the living room. The pair had moved all the unopened boxes to the sides of the room to get the couch and coffee table where they wanted them. Anna looked into one of the suitcases and pulled out her laptop.

"Hey, what do you wanna watch? Something on netflix? A comedy? Action? Horror?" Anna asked the other Elsa.

"Hmm, I don't know… how about action/comedy," the other Elsa replied as she got up and moved to the kitchen. "What do you want to drink?"

"Umm… I don't know… I mean, we just moved in, so do we even have anything to drink," Anna asked.

"Good thing I did some grocery shopping before you got here, knowing you eat like a horse," the other Elsa playfully teased and blew a raspberry.

"Hey! I do not eat like a horse! I just eat more than those skinny-ass girls from highschool. I mean come on, how do they expect to live if they never eat? Eating is life…" Anna said defiantly.

"Don't worry sweetie, I love you just the way you are. Now just pick a movie and I'll get us some food and drinks," the other Elsa said as she grabbed a beer for herself and some juice for Anna.

Looking through some bags, the blonde found the ingredients she needed and laid them out on some cleared counter space.

"Hey, feisty-pants, get over here, I need your help" the other Elsa hollered.

"Whaaaaat? I finally picked out a movie for us watch; Jackie Chan, Drunken master! You know, when Jackie Chan drinks a bunch of booze and becomes a kickass fighter," Anna called back as she attempted to do a jump kick in the air and failed miserably. "Ouch. Ok, I really need to take some kung-fu or tae-kwon-do lessons... so what do you need Elsa?"

"Come here silly, I need you to help me make pizza so we can eat because I am starving!"

Anna hurried to the kitchen and saw all the stuff laid out on the counter. The other Elsa handed her an apron and motioned her to start gathering all the dry ingredients and pointed to big, empty, silver mixing bowl.

Anna understood and started pouring the flour, but of course, being the clumsy one of the pair, the flour gushed out and the whole bag emptied itself everywhere, leaving Anna covered in the fine white powder.

"Anna... oh my god, Anna… just… just look at you," the other Elsa spit out and laughed.

The other Elsa laughed so hard that her sides began to hurt. Anna huffed and threw a handful of flour at the blonde.

"Oh no you didn't, you did not just throw flour at me," the other Elsa yelled furiously and Anna, starting to feel intimidated, quickly grabbed the silver bowl full of flour and threw straight at Elsa's face before she ran into the living room at top speed.

Elsa tried to wipe the flour dust out of her eye and ran after the redhead. "Anna Elizabeth Westerguard, you come back here so I can throw the rest of this flour in your pretty little face!"

"You will never catch me, for I am the one they call Captain Push-Up and you are just Queen Pantie Head," Anna said in a mocking voice and blew raspberries at Elsa in reference to web comic she had seen earlier.

The other Elsa chased the little reckless around the apartment until she realized that the bowl that was once filled with flour was empty. She looked around and saw that the whole apartment was covered with a thin layer of white powder.

Much to Anna's surprise, who thought Elsa would've blown up in anger by now, saw that the other Elsa was laughing. Her laughter was so contagious that Anna started laughing too and, out of breath, they both fell on the couch.

"Wow, what a way to break in the new apartment, eh," Anna let out and tried to dust off some flour.

"Yeah but Operation Making Pizza was a no-go, I'll just order some. I didn't think you would actually be that clumsy, I mean come on! We didn't even get to the part to make the dough…" The other Elsa looked around at the now white apartment. "You have impeccable skills, let's just say that," she stuck her tongue out at the redhead.

Anna pouted and replied, "I had NO idea that the whole thing was gonna come end up like that. I swear it was like it exploded, I really did want to make homemade pizza too."

The other Elsa tappen Anna's nose softly. "Don't you worry, go clean yourself up and I'll clean up the kitchen.

The other Elsa stared at Anna for a moment, thinking about how much she loved her childish nature. She was just so carefree. As she extended her arm to grab Anna's hand, she misstepped and fell face-first onto the couch on top of the redhead.

The other Elsa supported her weight with one arm on the top of the couch and the other right next to Anna's face. She looked down at the redhead and let her mind wander to thoughts of their future, though it was interrupted by a small sweet kiss from the redhead.

"You looked like you were day dreaming, what were you thinking about?" the freckle-faced girl asked curiously.

"Oh just about our future here, our marriage, maybe even kids?"

As she was talking, Anna's mouth gaped open in surprise.  _Wait-what?! She-she-she's thinking about kids?!_

"I want 3 to 5 kids..." Elsa said calmly.

"Wait.. what.. Kids?!"Anna stammers, not being able to make any complete sentences. "I dont even know how.. kids? Elsa...we're gay! Not to mention..we are both females, how..I mean..."

_Did she even want kids with me?! ….I mean… would she even want kids with me?_

Before Anna could even complete her statement, Elsa couldn't contain herself, she exploded into laughter. The sound of Elsa's laugh sounded like pure music to Anna's ears.

"I'm just kidding, pumpkin pie but I really was thinking about our future together" Elsa replied, lowering her arm that was on top of the couch, into a more comfortable position. Her head slowly approaching her lovers face, staring into her light blue eyes, visualizing what it would be like to see the world through the redhead perspective.

Anna noticed the person above her was in a trance-like state "Yoo-hoo earth to Elsa?" She whispered, snapping Elsa out of her day dream.

"Oops sorry about that, my head has a mind of its own when I'm looking at the most beautiful girl in the world" Elsa says smoothly in a husked voice, making Anna's face turn bright red.

"Oh stop it you, now get off me! My nose itches and I need to take a shower" Anna replied, still feeling flustered at what the blonde women just said. She crossed her arms and huffed at being slightly teased. God she loves this woman. As infuriating as she is with all her teasing and her prodding, she smiles softly at Elsa, when the former pouted muttering something like, that Anna was adorable when she blushes.

Accepting Anna's statement, as a positive response from her smooth talk. Elsa got up, brushing some of the flour off from her clothes. She takes a look at her infamous braid that Anna loves, and pulls the pony tail off, releasing her blonde-platinum hair loose. While the other girl gawks as Elsa fixes her hair.

Running her fingers through her hair, Elsa slicks her bangs back, moving them out of the way as she makes her way back in the kitchen.

"Anna quit staring at me and take a shower"

"?.um what I wasn't staring, just observing the most interesting woman in the world, is that a crime now?" The younger girl playfully replied.

"No it isnt a crime but if you aren't cleaned up in 30 minutes you don't get pizza" Elsa answered back with a smirk on her face, with her back towards Anna.

Anna finally gets off from the couch and makes her way to their bedroom with a suitcase.

Aware of the mess she and Anna made, she didn't realize that she didn't have the proper cleaning tools out in the open. Going back out to the living room, she finds the box that was marked "cleaning supplies". Taking out her customized pocket knife, she opens the box, grabbed what she needed and went back into the kitchen.

 _It looks like a warzone in here_  Elsa thought, as she goes to the sink and soak the rag in warm water, before ringing it out. Wiping the flour away from the counter and onto the floor, she puts the remaining unused ingredients away. After finding the dust pan and broom, Elsa cleans up the remainder of the flour.

After Anna has taken a shower and left the bathroom, Elsa goes inside to clean up. The redhead finally picked out a movie to watch and already set it up on her 17'in screen laptop. Elsa comes out of the bedroom, in her PT gear, grabbing the beer and juice she left our earlier before the flour incident. Sat down on the couch next to the redhead handing her the juice. Finally getting comfortable Elsa's vision was suddenly blind sided by a frizzy red mess that seemed all too familiar.

Anna standing up, looking for a hair brush all over the floor only to realize that she left it in the bathroom, runs back and quickly brushes her hair. Now that her hair is tamed, turns off the lights and press play on her laptop. Snuggling up against the blonde, she thought  _"I want this moment to last forever"_

Having her arm reach over Anna's shoulder, settling into a relaxing position, Elsa takes a sip of beer and silently thinks as the movie starts  _"This day couldn't get any better."_

* * *

After witnessing a whole day of her younger self and Anna, Elsa's spirit thought  _"That was clearly a not-so-fight-fight I won't forget"_  She watched just a small snippet, of some of her happiest memories, and she still remembers that day clearly as if it was yesterday, the smell of flour, the mess all over her body, the best night she had in months.

* * *

Songs

Now You're Gone-Basshunter

Suddenly - City Hunter OST

Dance with my father- Luther Vandross

Do You Wanna Build A Snowman - Frozen OST track 2


	8. The News

The noises around Elsa doesn't seem to bother her as she can't hear them. She isn't aware that she's asleep, only knowing that she isn't dead. Darkness surrounds her, not giving her a clear picture. Walking forward she tries to trust her instincts, but her gut isn't reacting, not giving her that sense of security. The key instinct that has helped her survived the battle up till now is failing her. Feeling terrified Elsa runs forward, not knowing where she's going, does nothing but keep going forward, hoping to reach an exit or a light. She stops for a moment, trying to figure out what's going on. Slowly Elsa hears a voice that isn't her own, coming to realize the voice that is crying is her girlfriend.

Anna...

Unable to recognize anything she's saying, Elsa felt the sharp pain in her stomach, just hearing that familiar voice in that kind of emotional pain. Unaware of why she hears her girlfriend in so much pain, Elsa running as fast as she can, figures out that she's getting nowhere.

Anna's crying keeps getting louder, ringing in Elsa's head louder and louder until she, herself starts screaming. Wanting Anna's crying to stop, Elsa starts screaming, and crying uncontrollably.

ANNA!

Registering that Elsa is nowhere near reality, she curls up in fetal position, wishing it would all go away. She doesn't want to keep hearing her loved one screaming in a pain. If anything she had to be the one to soothe her pain. But she wasn't getting anywhere. And Anna's voice feels light years away.

After what seemed like a few minutes Elsa opens her eyes, to a familiar room. As soon as everything cleared up and she wiped the tears from her eyes, she becomes fully aware that the room is Anna's dorm at OKU. She didn't care that she wasn't in a physical body right now. All her ears can tune into was the sound of her girlfriend crying. On autopilot, her transparent body wandered to the origin of her girlfriend's sobbing. Going into the room where the sound is coming from, she saw the redhead on the floor. The redhead was hunched over, a hand over her mouth but it was futile in trying to keep in the screams emitting from her throat. Another hand was gripping a piece of paper that Elsa could've sworn she saw holes through them.

But why was she crying?

Anna is...is suppose to be happy.

Confused on why her girlfriend is crying, Elsa tries to rush over to her aid only to find out that she can't physically touch her, nor that Anna can hear her. She can only stay there motionless, unable to touch Anna, wanting to console her.

Damn it! Anna...Anna I'm here...

Elsa doesn't want to live a life, if it meant not being able to have the barest contact with her girlfriend. Silently weeping, just being there in the same room as Anna, gave Elsa a heavy heart.

I'm here Anna...

She didn't know which day it was. She didn't know what was the difference between up and down. She didn't know what it meant to look to the sky and drink the light. She didn't know what it meant for darkness to consume her.

But what she did know was that in that piece of paper in her hand, was that she felt her other half of herself was shattered beyond repair.

The sounds of her cries, almost sound inhumane. Her throat burned from the long hours of non stop crying. Her cheeks stained with unwashed tears, not giving a damn if her makeup was ruined. Eyes clenched shut, not wanting to look at the world, seeing how it can just move forward, when her life just seemed to stop. Strength left her and she crumpled to the floor unsure how to stand anymore. But in all the fucked up world that she's in right now.

The ground seemed like the only thing that seemed constant.

The distraught red-head only had to read to the first line to realize that something was wrong.

The term: Confidential, on the postmarked envelope already gave her a bad feeling. she never received mail alone that came straight from the military without Elsa. Even then it was still addressed to Elsa. Imagine her panic when it was meant for Anna.

The rest of the letter didn't matter.

She was on the floor after the first line.

Miss Anna Westergard, We the Officers of the United States Navy, send you thoughts of peace and courage….

Anna through her tears laughed. Laughed at the irony of it all. The time Elsa enters the military is the time that something goes wrong.

She rolled over to her back, and stared at the ceiling. Nexthing she knew. Her room was in disarray. Clothes strewn across the living room. Make up and hair products scattered on the floor. She was sure she saw something in pieces, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Only a thought passed through her rage filled mind.

How could this happen?

Reality started to sink in.

To her?

Dread took its place inside the crevices of her heart.

To us?

Then she sank back down to the ground, and curled up against the wall the paper still in hand

How could this happen to me?

To,

Anna S. Westreguard

Rm: 1127

Oaken University

Corona, California 91914

This is a formal letter regarding the situation of Petty Officer 2nd Class, Elsa Arendelle.

Miss Anna Westergard, We the Officers of the United States Navy,

Send you thoughts of peace and courage, and would like to regrettably notify that, Petty Officer 2nd Class, Elsa Arendelle, has been severely injured in the line of duty, and now resides in a comatose state in a classified military base in the Middle East.

As per request from her Commander, I, Chief Kristoff Bjorgman, has already asked my fellow comrade Eugene Fitzherbert to give you an envelope full of papers regarding the custody of Elsa Arendelle a couple weeks ago. We already searched for Next of Kin but was unsuccessful. We hope you signed the papers, as you are Petty Officer's Arendelle only emergency contact.

As stated, Miss Arendelle has appointed you as next of kin (not blood related) through the Military Power of Attorney prepared and executed pursuant to TITLE 10, UNITED STATES CODE, SECTION 1044B, by persons authorized to receive legal assistance from the military services..

Details following this specific document will be sent shortly after you receive this letter, to prevent any criminal activity endangering Petty Officer Arendelle's life.

Feel free to message me personally, if I there is anything that I can do for you. My warmest love and wishes are with you and may God bless you.

\- Chief Kristoff Bjorgman of the United States Navy


End file.
